Brother Complex
by Dark Dragon Of Creation
Summary: Enough. The twenty-one-year-old chestnut's claim caused Lisa to exceed her limit. She carried the image to her chest, just at the height of her heart, closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, licked her lips and, with all her might, she shouted, "I already told you, girls: I don't have a brother complex!" [Warning: Rating may change due to Loudcest, Harem and (Intense!) Brocons.] Future!AU
1. Facts

_Love is a better teacher than duty._

_—__Albert Einstein_

* * *

Sibling's love: a feeling as pure and beautiful as that which can exist between parents and their children; a feeling so magical that can only exist between those people. A sibling can become your ally and confidant; your adventure partner; your accomplice in mischief; but above all, in the best friend that will accompany you in a large part of your life, either being by your side or living in your memories. But… what happens when that feeling goes beyond? What happens when that attachment exceeds the limit? What happens when that love becomes too strong? Well…, Lisa Loud could help you answer those questions. After all, she has a very obvious case of brother complex. The problem? She doesn't accept it.

* * *

**I**

**Facts**

Lisa Loud was not a person who cared about mere human emotions; but if she could describe her current emotional state, she would do it with one single word: fury.

Her cheeks were dyed red, she grinded her teeth and her fists were so tense that the knuckles looked completely white. She looked intimidating, and yet, her sisters looked calm; even amused.

Lynn's lips drew a mocking smile and she said: "Come on, Lisa. Don't try to deny it! Admit that what we say is true."

"I will not assert a fact that has no solid foundations," she answered.

"Oh, little sis! Stop fooling us… No…, rather stop fooling yourself," Lori said. "It literally looks miles away."

"That's not true."

"Then, why do you only spend time with him?" Leni asked, with genuine curiosity.

"That is due to—" Lisa wanted to answer but was interrupted by Luna.

"Why do you let only him enter to your super-secret bunker?"

"Because he—"

"Why do you ask him to make you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, even when you learned to make them yourself?" Luan questioned.

"Sometimes I—"

"Why do you only invite him to the opera?" Lucy queried, with monotony, but with a faint smirk.

"He does know to appr—"

"Why do you watch his TV shows with him, even though you don't like them?" Lola asked, mockingly.

"For grateful—"

"Why do you watch _The Dream Boat_ hugging him?" Lana added, using the same tone as her twin.

Lisa's face turned scarlet.

"I-I don't—!"

"And why do you have a picture of Linky with a heart surrounding him?" Lily finished, with "innocence"; the index finger of her left hand was perched on her lips, while the right hand held the above-mentioned image.

The statement of her eleven-year-old younger sister made Lisa let out a gasp, while she covered her mouth with both hands. _How does she know that?! No…, more importantly: how did she get my picture?!_

With a single movement, Lisa snatched the photo from the blonde girl, who only let out a giggle of victory, while her other sisters imitated the action of the minor.

"See?!" Lynn exclaimed, after giving a cackle. "It's obvious that we're right!"

That was it. The twenty-one-year-old chestnut's claim caused Lisa to exceed her limit. She carried the image to her chest, just at the height of her heart; closed her eyes; inhaled deeply; licked her lips and, with all her might, she shouted: "I already told you, girls: I don't have a brother complex!"

After that shout, all present remained silent; nobody made any sound, except for Lisa, who was panting heavily. The scientist mentally thanked that they were in her room, since it had become completely soundproof. Even if several of her experiments exploded in that room, no one would notice that something happened; the definite proof of that was that a couple of years ago, Cliff, the late cat of the family, continued to sleep peacefully next to the door, despite the fact that the new domestic aid android that Lisa built lost control and began to destroy and blow up the things that were around.

The thirteen-year-old girl thought that the matter would end there, until she heard a throat clearing and a phrase that came from a certain athlete, who, in reality, began to seem more like a potential test subject. "Yeah, sis… Surely not," she said sarcastically.

"Enough, Lynn," she spoke harshly. "What I say is one hundred percent veracious, and if you all, homo sapiens, don't believe me, then it's your problem, not mine," she made a gesture with the hand, which invited the other girls to exit her room. "Now, if you all excuse me, I have an important research to work on."

"You can't kick me out!" Lily cried out. "This is my room too!"

"Sure thing, my dear younger sister. You can enter right now…, if you wish to be my guinea pig."

The girl said nothing anymore.

Lisa closed the door firmly, thus denying any reply attempt from her sisters. Once alone, she laid on her bed and let out a long sigh. She brought a hand to the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

_This is inconceivable_, she thought bitterly. _How dare they reach such a conclusion? I don't have any brother complex! Not at all! It doesn't even make sense! I simply like spending time with Lincoln, just that. After all, he is the only one in this house that understands the importance of my experiments and doesn't need to use a dictionary every time he talks with me… _She observed the photo and laughed, as she approached it to her chest. _Well, maybe he does look for some words in the dictionary, and maybe he does reprimand me when I take my experiments too far…, but that is precisely what makes him _him_. Lincoln doesn't need to know everything to prove how smart he is; in fact, he looks so cute when he doesn't understand some things of what I say. And he looks so manly when he acts in that serious w—_

Lisa opened her eyes abruptly, while recapitulating what she had just thought. For a moment, she felt her throat closing and her heart running wild; her palms were sweaty, and she felt that the room rose a few degrees of temperature. Nonetheless, she began to deny with her head. No, she wasn't doing anything weird; she simply adulated _some_ of the _umpteen_ qualities her _perfect_ older brother h— _Enough!_

She grabbed her head with both hands and pulled her hair enough to cause her some pain. After about thirty seconds, the girl finished with that self-inflicted punishment and went to her worktable.

"Very well, Lisa Marie Loud. Enough of this nonsense! Don't let those senseless statements affect your use of reason! What you feel for Linky—coln! For Lincoln! It is only a deep affection and respect, same ones he earned himself. It's not _your_ fault that he is so cute, it's _his_ fault."

Feeling satisfied with that conclusion, Lisa put the picture in one of the pockets of her lab coat, took her set of test tubes —all half-filled with substances of different colors— and her notebook.

"Okay, where was I—?" She started, but that sentence stayed in the middle, for a small alarm began to sound in the room, which was accompanied by a flickering orange light.

The girl immediately left what she was doing and went to a monitor that showed the living room of the house and the main entrance. The door opened and Lisa's eyes sparkled when she saw the person who had entered the place. She ran out of the room.

* * *

"I'm home…," Lincoln greeted heavily, closing the door behind him.

"Linky!" Lily squealed, running towards the white-haired boy and giving him a hug. "Hi! How did it go in college?"

Lincoln smiled at the welcome of his younger sister and returned that show of affection, making Lily laugh and sink her face into the boy's torso.

"Meh," he replied with simplicity. "I've had better days."

"Why do you say that?" Asked the girl, looking up.

"That's because there are times when the bast—fools of your classmates leave all the work to you, just because they have to do 'other things'. Ha! Yeah, right…," he said the latter in a derogatory tone, but then inhaled deeply and addressed the blonde. "But let's not talk about that right now, you better tell me something, little sis. Tell me how was your week. What did you do?"

At twenty, Lincoln was studying architecture at the Michigan University, outside Royal Woods. His good grade points average in middle school and high school allowed him to get a scholarship and move to a student housing; nevertheless, he returned to his hometown every Friday and spent the weekends in his old house. As much as he liked to roam around the city, he still preferred the tranquility of his home. Or rather, the _chaos_ of his home.

Lily was about to answer that she was playing with his old video game console and offer him to play together for a while but then she felt how other person hugged the waist of her brother while talking.

"Greetings, older brother! Say, how was your way to our abode? Did it go well? Were you comfortable? If not, I can pull some strings and get you a better transport. What activities did you do through the course of the week? Please, tell me everything."

Lincoln smiled and stroked his younger sister's head. "Hey, Lisa, don't go so fast; we'll have plenty of time to talk."

"Oh…," she said, not letting go of the young man. "My apologies, Lincoln. It's just that I find myself delighted by your arrival."

"Me too, Lisa."

The scientist smiled. "Oh, by the way! I want to show you my new research; it is about the molecular structure of different elements of nature and how to use them to create a much more efficient fuel than the one we know."

"I'm sorry, Lisa," he apologized, "but I don't think it can be today. I have to finish a project that is worth a twenty-five percent of my final grade. Also, my team left me completely alone…"

Lincoln's words made Lisa apply a little more force to her hug. He looked down and saw his little sister swell her cheeks and wrinkle her nose.

"But I waited all the week for you to come!"

"Hey!" Lily interrupted. "Don't try to hoard Linky for yourself! You're not the only one who waited all that time!"

The two girls threw sparks from their eyes, and the tension of what had happened a while ago only enhanced their pride.

"Girls, girls, don't fight!" He laid his hands on the heads of his sisters. "I also want to spend time with you, but I really need to finish this. I swear I'll compensate you, okay?"

The girls were silent for a few moments, making Lincoln think he had managed to make them come to their senses. However, Lisa spoke. "I'll help you with your project."

"What?" He asked. "Lisa, this is nothing related to physics or chemistry; it's manual work."

"I know, but trying doesn't hurt anybody, does it?"

"Well—"

"Besides," she interrupted, "I have an android that helps me with all that. I'll just make some adjustments and that's it."

Lincoln considered Lisa's offer. He really needed help, and if his little sister had a robot that could help him finish faster, better. Also, in the last years, Lisa had managed to build things that didn't explode nor attempted to exterminate the human race.

"Okay, Lis. You win."

The girl let out a shout of victory and began to climb up the stairs with Lincoln, still hugging his waist. The young man had a hard time walking that way but seeing his sister's happy face prevented him from saying anything.

"What about me? Am I painted or something?" Lily asked, angry. "You won't let me be with Linky nor enter my room?"

But Lisa turned around for a moment and, without emitting any sound, she said: "Guinea pig". Then, she returned her attention to the white-haired boy and observed his face with an emotion close to adoration. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes shone while seeing him.

Lisa could swear that a light surrounded her beloved older brother. And Lincoln could swear that his little sister's pupils looked like hearts…, although he had no idea why.

* * *

**Greetings, everyone. So, as some of you could see, this is my first time posting a story in english. I'm not a native english speaker, but I hope the translation is good enough for you and also hope that you enjoyed it. If possible, please review this chapter and tell me your thoughts on it or point out the spelling mistakes.**

**With nothing more to add, I say goodbye.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


	2. Evidences

**II**

**Evidences**

As Lincoln climbed the stairs with Lisa, he wondered why none of his other sisters had come out to greet him; but when he reached the top floor, he had his answer. Throughout the hall it could be heard the solo Luna played in her room; it was impossible for any of the girls to listen to him with such a loud volume. Now, of course, it was not bad at all. Lincoln wanted to go to his older sister's room to not only greet her, but also congratulate her on such a magnificent job.

_Seriously… If Luna doesn't become a world-renowned rock star, I swear that I myself will go and burn all the records of the current "artists"._

"Lincoln," he heard and looked down. "What's the matter? Why did you stop?"

"Oh! Is nothing. I was just listening to Luna play her guitar. I should go say hello."

He lifted one foot, but before he could take a step, he felt Lisa squeeze his abdomen, preventing him from moving. He looked at her, confused. "Lisa?"

"Mmm."

"Erm… Will you let me go for a moment, please?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to go say hi to Luna, and on the way to Luan too."

"No," she said, sharply.

"Huh?" The boy asked, totally confused. "Lisa, it will only be a moment; besides, I haven't seen them in all the week. In fact, I think I will also take the opportunity to greet the others."

"No!" She tightened her hug even more. "I didn't see you in the whole week either; I greeted you first; I asked for your help first; and I will help you with your project."

"Actually, Lily was the first one to greet me…"

Lisa flinched and let out a faint growl.

"Those details are inconsequential," she said with annoyance, but then looked up at her brother's face and, with pleading eyes, exclaimed: "Come on, Linky, they will grab all your attention and you won't have time for me! I'm not asking for much! Please, just stay _with me_!"

The young man tried to take his gaze off his little sister, or at least close his eyes. He was tired of that. _All_ his sisters did the same. And the worst of all was that he fell into the same trap over and over again.

_The sad puppy eyes._ Just one look and they already had him in their power.

_If only I had no heart…_ He thought.

"Okay, sis…" He sighed. "I'll stay with you."

"Hooray!"

"But!" He stopped her. "But only until you show me your research and I finish my project. After that, you will let me go with the others. I want to greet them all, is it clear?"

Lisa snorted, but nodded slightly with her head. Lincoln let out a small laugh and stroked the girl's hair. She just buried her face in the boy's torso, thus hiding the huge smile she tried to suppress, and the very notorious blush that covered her face, from her cheeks to her nose. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she _loved_ when he caressed her head that way.

They entered the room.

* * *

"And with this last piece, the model will beee… ready!" Lincoln exclaimed, stretching his arms to the sky and letting out a shout of victory. After four hours of arduous work the boy felt he could finally breathe.

Lisa giggled and covered her mouth with her left hand. Although Lincoln was an adult, he acted like a child sometimes. Not that it bothered her, in the slightest; after all, that was what characterized her silly brother. Her kind, cute, handsome and perfect older broth…

"Lisa?" Lincoln asked. "Are you alright?"

The girl turned to see him, immediately leaving her reverie. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Ehmmm… For nothing. The thing is that… you're drooling."

Lisa stood still for a couple of seconds, processing what Lincoln had just told her. When she understood, her face dyed vermillion. She immediately brought both arms at face height and wiped the small thread of saliva that went down her chin. She cleared her throat and, while trying to regain composure, said: "I-I'm sorry, L-Lincoln. What happens is that…," she tried to find an excuse, "is that… I'm hungry! Yeah, that! It has been since morning that I don't eat, and I already feel famished."

Lisa watched how the boy observed her carefully. His brow was slightly frowned, and his lips drew a horizontal line that did not denotate any particular emotion. The intensity of his gaze made Lisa give him a smile and let out a trembling laugh.

_Please, believe it. Please, believe it. Please, believe it. Please, believe it. Please, believe it_, she begged, feeling how a thin layer of cold sweat covered her forehead and back.

"Lisa…"

"Y-Y-Yes, L-Linky?"

"… If you were hungry you only had to say so! It's not good to put up with those needs! Besides, you know that I enjoy preparing your favorite sandwiches," he exclaimed, with a smile.

Lisa watched him for a moment and relieved said to herself: _Good thing that he is a dummy._

Lincoln got up from his seat, gave the girl one last smile and left the room, but not before giving a slap with the right hand to the robotic arm of his sister's android and whisper: "Thanks for the help, pal." He chuckled. Although he knew the object didn't need that gesture, his good mood did not prevent him from doing so. The device released a "Beep!" in response.

Once alone in her room, Lisa turned to see her robot for a moment. She didn't remember that her invention beeped in response to an acknowledgment. When the machine turned, the scientist gave it a penetrating, emotionless look.

"… Don't even think about it," she said finally. "He is _my_ brother. _Mine_…"

The android made no sound.

* * *

While he was in the kitchen preparing a sandwich for his sister and himself, Lincoln hummed a "SMOOCH" song with a smile and thinking about the thousand and one things he could do when he returned to college on Monday. He could go and look for his teammates and beat them up until he was satisfied, and then hang them from their wrists with chains from the third floor of the Business School building (there were no plants or grass, only a solid, cold stone floor). That way, all students would know what a traitor looks like.

Or maybe he would just kick them out of the team. What happens first.

His fantasies were interrupted, for at his back he heard a scream that made him jump from the impression.

"Linky!" Two voices shrieked at the same time.

The boy turned around and was tackled by two pretty fifteen-year-old blonde girls. Both identical in face and body, but so different in dress, tastes and personality.

If it weren´t because Lincoln had greatly improved his physical condition, he would have been thrown to the ground by their combined strength. They had run at full speed and used all their energies in the hug they gave the young man. However, he smiled and stroked both of their heads. "Hi, Lola. Hi, Lana."

"Brother!" Lana greeted with a huge smile. "How are you? Where were you? We thought you were stuck in traffic.

"Why didn't you let us know you would arrive later?!" Lola shouted; the discomfort very evident in her tone of voice. However, she never stopped hugging Lincoln. "Do you have no manners?! It is very impolite to leave a lady waiting, you know?"

"Oh… Well, heh-heh. Ehmmm… I-It's funny now that you mention it, L-Lola. In fact, I…" Lincoln began to sweat; he knew the twins would get mad at him if he told them the truth, but he had no other choice. It was better to come out clean. "In fact, I had already arrived… for more than f-four hours ago…"

Silence reigned in the kitchen for a couple of seconds. Lincoln kept his eyes firmly closed, until he felt the hug of both girls became tighter. With fear, he looked down and gazed first at Lola's face. The color drained from his face when he saw the girl with a smile that showed all her teeth and with eyes that only promised pain.

"Wow, Linky…" She talked between teeth. "Four hours, huh? And you didn't plan to greet us? Hmm…?"

"I-I-I was going to, b-but L-Lisa asked me to h-help her with s-something," he stuttered.

"Oh, I see… Lisa asked you to help her with something… And it really took you four hours? Four… hours?

The young man wanted to answer that he not only saw the investigation of the brown-haired girl, but that he had also finished building a model that was vital for his final grade. However, that explanation would not come out of his mouth, for Lola gave him a malicious grin. Lincoln felt his heart run out of his chest.

_Oh, my God! Is she going to—?_

"Lola…," he begged, "don't do it."

The girl ignored him and shouted with all her might: "Girls, Linky is here!"

The boy shivered when hearing a tumult on the upper floor that was approaching the stairs dangerously fast.

"Lana…, please, help me," he pleaded, trying to get out of the kitchen, but without any success, as both girls had him trapped.

"Sorry, bro… But it would be very rude if you still don't say hello to your sisters, don't you think?" The aforementioned answered, giving him the same smile as her twin.

Once that small stampede came to an end, Lincoln swallowed the lump in his throat and prepared for his destiny. He turned to the dining room and met his older sisters and the rest of the younger ones, all smiling. Just like him, the older daughters had the habit of going to their parents' old house (every time they had time) to spend the weekend with their whole family.

Lori and Leni rented together a luxurious apartment in the most expensive area of Royal Woods. The first one, since she finished high school and ended her relationship with Bobby, devoted herself fully to her studies; it had been a difficult process, considering her emotional state. But in the end, with the support of her loved ones, her efforts paid off, as she had become a lawyer in a major law firm in the state of Michigan. And the second one worked as a designer in a renowned fashion house in the United States. Although high school had been the most difficult stage of her studies, Leni managed to finish it with the help of her family and teachers; after that, her admission to college was unexpectedly simpler, because now she was confident that she could prove her true abilities.

Luna rented a simple apartment in the urban area of the town but were few the occasions when she stayed there for long periods of time, for her band constantly toured Michigan and the surrounding states. The woman and her band members' hard work seemed to bear fruit, since within two months they would have the opportunity to record and release their first album.

Luan, by twenty-one, had managed to save enough money with her internet blog and her Funny Business to buy her own house. It was a simple, yet homely, place with only one floor, but completely hers. Plus, she was already working as a professional comedian in bars —some truly popular—, private meetings —very different from her children's party business—, and in the Royal Woods Theater —her greatest pride—.

Lynn had no apartment of her own, since she was usually out of town or traveling to other states, training and preparing herself for the state and national competitions of the teams in which she was the captain. Since the age of eighteen she caught the attention of sports representatives who forecasted her a bright future in that world. And currently, she was training to play in the next Olympic games in the Women's Soccer League.

Lucy had become the oldest of the sisters still living in the house of their parents, but even at her age she had already won numerous literature and poetry awards, not to mention her various presentations at the Royal Woods Theater. Some writings had her characteristic dark thematic, others were even more gloomy than the previous ones, and another —unique in its class and which gave her her most important prize— of romance and drama.

Lana and Lola remained as close as they were in their childhood, with the difference that the quarrels were less constant. The older twin had perfected her mechanical skills to the point where, even at her age, she found a workshop that hired her to work after school. And her love for animals remained so intense that she spent hours of her spare time to rescue stray animals and find them a good home. Meanwhile, the youngest of the twins was now the captain of the cheerleading team in high school and won the "Little Miss Michigan" beauty contest —the most important pageant in the state—. However, even with all that, the girl had greatly improved her behavior, although there were times when her temperament still dominated her.

Lisa (who was still in her room) already had more than five doctoral degrees in the areas of physics, chemistry, robotics, biology and mathematics. She had become a teacher at the state university, but all her courses were online, for she also had to continue her own researches and patent the inventions that had no problem at all.

And little Lily (who was asleep on the couch) already showed a natural talent for drawing and photography. Since her brother gave her a camera for her seventh birthday, the girl spent hours practicing and improving her shots. Also, since she had discovered an old comic drawn by the boy, she found it interesting to try to combine both disciplines to create her own works of art.

Lincoln watched them for a moment. Yes, it was certain that each one of her sisters had matured over time. But on the other hand, he also concluded that people do not change that much; he saw that with Lola and Lana. And if they were that upset because he hadn't greeted them, he wondered what they all would do to him when they find out.

They all approached him and wrapped him in a huge group hug.

"Brother, it's so good that you have arrived!" Lori squealed.

"Yes, Linky, I was beginning to get worried!" Leni exclaimed, while applying a little more force.

"Ah, ha-ha. But now I'm here, aren't I?" Lincoln replied, doubtful about what would happen next.

"Yes, that's the important thing. And don't worry, I also know how maddening traffic can be," Luna said.

"At least you are no longer 'bottled' in traffic. Ha-ha-ha! Get it?" Luan joked.

"Yes, ha-ha-ha! You're so funny, Luan!" _If I have at least one ally they'll hurt me less, right?_ He thought.

"It's good to have you back, bro. Although I must say that it would have been better if you came earlier," Lynn said behind him and hugging his neck on her tiptoes.

"I´m glad you arrived safely, Lincoln," Lucy said, snuggling her head against his chest. "I was afraid to consider the idea of asking great-grandmother Harriet if you were with her."

He smiled but said to himself: _Soon I will be._

"Actually, girls…" Lola started.

His blood froze. _This is it!_

"Lincoln was late because he got a flat tire," Lana finished.

The boy was dumbfounded; he didn't think the twins would cover him up after seeing their reactions. He turned to see them from the corner of his eye, and they both gave him a look that said: "We'll settle accounts later. This is not for free".

He thanked the heavens that his sisters would not tell the truth. His heart rate began to normalize, and the air returned to his lungs. Yes, now he would spend a peaceful weeke—

"Oh, Linky. Are you done helping Lisa? Can we play now?" Said Lily, who yawned and rubbed her eyes with both hands.

All women turned to see the girl, then the boy, and then the girl again.

"What do you mean, Lily? Linky just arrived," Leni said, clearly confused.

"Huh?" She asked, in the same state as her older sister. "No. Linky arrived a few hours ago. I asked him to play with me, but Lisa snatched him away," she crossed her arms and annoyedly added: "Hmph! It's not fair! I had greeted him first!"

The girls slowly turned their necks and gave the boy a terrifying smile, as they made the hug tighter and tighter. Even Lola and Lana joined the attack; apparently that detail was more important than he thought.

_They're gonna crush me!_ He thought, while his face turned purple.

Suddenly, he felt a glimmer of hope invade his body when he saw Lisa at the entrance of the kitchen. She had her mouth agape and disbelief. Then, her face turned red and her cheeks swelled in total discomfort; he even believed he saw tears in the corner of his little sister's eyes. He knew she would scream, he hoped she would say something for everyone to release him; however, Lisa screeched something he never expected…

"Traitor! Treacherous! Cheater! Why do you let them hug you like that?!"

He had to say it: now he was really confused.

* * *

**Wow, wow, wow! Guys, seriously, I'm really surprised with the reception of this story. I mean, really? 24 Favs and 28 Follows with the first chapter? In only ten days? I know I'm not the perfect writer, and even more with english, since it's not my first language, but I want to thank all of you. I swear I'll improve my english and bring you a better quality next time.**

**Now, with some reviews:**

**_NoSoul01_, here you go, man. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**_henry-kun_, I´m glad you liked the first chapter. I hope this is even better for you.**

**_Anon_, I try to keep the mispellings to the minimum, but I know I'm pretty far from perfection. Anyway, I hope you liked this new chapter.**

**_nuuo_, I've seen you around commenting in different fics, and I really appreciate that you did it with mine. If possible, point out my mistakes, and really hope you liked this chapter.**

**_Mr. Haziq_, here you go, dude. Enjoy!**

**_SIAMES_, I´m flattered, dude. I know I still commit some mistakes, but I try. Thank you.**

**With nothing more to add, I say goodbye.**

**_Dark Dragon Of Creation_**


	3. Refutations

**III**

**Refutations**

_How is it possible that this keeps happening to me?_

Lincoln wondered that, as he sat on the living room's sofa with his hands on his knees. He looked up and found the same panorama as a couple of minutes ago: his sisters watching him, extremely upset; the older ones with their arms crossed and standing completely upright, trying to look much taller and more imposing than he did; and the minor ones with a frown and, in some cases, with puffed cheeks. Even though he now was taller than his father and almost as muscular as his grandfather in his youth, he was still intimidated by the piercing looks of those women.

"Well?" spoke Lori.

"Got anything you want to say?" Lola completed.

He sighed and said: "I'm sorry…"

"'I'm sorry' for what?" asked Lynn, looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry for not going to say hi to you when I got here."

All the women closed their eyes and were silent for a few moments; they pondered their brother's apologies, until he spoke again.

"Girls, I know you are mad; but believe me when I say it wasn't my intention not to greet you. As I mentioned, I was helping Lisa with something, and other than that, I was finishing a project that could have taken me the whole weekend. I wanted to finish it as soon as possible to spend time with you."

Lincoln waited a few seconds for one of his sisters to decide to speak up or, failing that, shout at him; however, he was surprised when Luna approached him and gave him a hug while whispering in his ear: "It's okay, bro. Forgive us for getting like that. It's just that since so much time had passed and you showed no sign of arriving, we worried.

"Besides, with all the work we've had lately, we haven't been able to come in the last few weeks. We wanted to see you already," added Lori, while she and Leni reached out to give him another hug.

"Yeah, Lincoln. It would be no fun if we got home and found out that our _favorite boy_ is not coming to spend time with us," said Luan, after imitating the action of her three older sisters.

"Even if you're not the weakling from years ago, I still care about you, you know?" Lynn stated, giving him a light punch in the shoulder, but hugging him immediately afterwards.

The younger ones, without taking their eyes off the ground nor saying anything, approached Lincoln and hugged him too. Lucy buried her face in the boy's chest, the twins flanked him and were clinging to his arms, and Lily took him by the waist

The actions and words of his sisters deeply moved Lincoln, but he realized that Lisa was not part of that group hug. He looked up for a moment and saw her standing a few steps away; she played with her robe, while she stared at him; she bit her cheeks and her nose was slightly red. _She's upset…_, he thought; however, he believed that he distinguished another emotion that he could not fully identify. But still, he gave a smile that invited her to join in that family moment; and without saying anything, she came up to the group and imitated the action of her gothic sister.

The white-haired man closed his eyes for a moment and let himself be carried away by the affection and love that each and every one of his sisters gave him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Leni spoke.

"By the way, Linky, you look totes handsome with your hair like that."

The older girls looked up and watched closely at their brother's hair: it had grown so much that now it was arranged in a man bun. The reactions were swift.

"You literally look very handsome, Lincoln!" exclaimed Lori, while taking several photos of the boy.

"That style rocks, dude," said Luna, with a huge smile.

"Even with that 'bun' you look like a total 'stud'. Heh-heh. Get it?" joked Luan, peering closely at her brother's face and hairstyle.

"Who'd say you would let your hair grow? Why did you do it? Did you want to imitate your favorite sister's style?" Lynn questioned confidently, swinging her own ponytail from side to side.

"Huh? And who says he imitated your style?" asked Luan, squinting her eyes in the process. "In fact, who said _you_ are his favorite sister? It's more than obvious that that's me."

"Who decided that?" Lori got into the argument. "I am the one that Lincoln loves the most. Period."

"The one he loves to be the furthest away, you mean," scoffed Lynn.

"What did you say?!" cried out the eldest.

"What you heard!" yelled the athlete.

Lincoln was about to intervene in the discussion, but two of his sisters got ahead of him.

"Girls, please, don't fight!" said Leni, standing between the two women. "Arguing over this is silly!"

"Leni is right," seconded Luna. "Are you really going to fight to know who is Lincoln's favorite? From there we know that the discussion is pointless."

"Exactly!" Leni gave them a big smile. "Linky loves all of us equally… But, like, he loves me a little bit more."

"That's ri— Excuse me?!"

And in less than a second, the five older girls were engulfed in a heated argument over who was the boy's favorite sister, until Lola screamed: "Shut up!"

After doing that, the women watched as the girl took a breath and then pointed at them with the index finger of her right hand. "For starters, do you even think that one of you is his favorite, you grumpy old women?"

The comment made the faces of the aforementioned burn with fury.

"Who are you calling 'grumpy old woman', brat?!" Lori attacked.

"To you!" exclaimed the teenager. "Age seems to be embittering you!"

"We are only a few years older, girl," muttered Luna, gnashing her teeth.

"So? Those are years that make me much younger, prettier and nicer. In short, that makes me Linky's favorite," she directed her gaze to the aforementioned and fluttered her eyelashes several times. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh, so if we talk about beauty, I should be Lincoln's favorite," Lana faced her sister with a confident smile.

The twins glared at each other with fury and began to argue, while the older one continued their own fight. And Lincoln watched the fights with some concern, while the last three girls remained stoic. The boy called them.

"Hey, shall we stop them?"

"No, let them keep arguing," replied Lucy, simply.

"Why? We shouldn't risk letting this turn much more serious."

"It's pointless; just let them be so that way they stop themselves and accept the reality…"

Lincoln was about to congratulate his sister for that show of maturity, until he heard the second part of her sentence…

"Eventually they'll accept that I'm your favorite."

Lucy smiled at him and seemed to want to hug him again, but Lisa got in her way.

"Hey! Don't grant yourself titles that don't belong to you. It's more than obvious that I am the dearest sibling."

"Oh, really?" challenged the black-haired girl. "Is it stated in a thesis that you wrote yourself?"

"No, it is not." _In fact, I should write one_, she thought. Then pointed a finger at the gothic girl and said: "But it is clear that Lincoln prefers a more relaxed and not-so-childish company."

"Sure," said Lucy, emotionless, "as if being your guinea pig was relaxing."

"I don't use him as a guinea pig!" she screamed. "I would never use _my_ Lincoln for something like that!"

The chaos that reigned in the living room stopped completely, giving way to silence as the new ruler of the place. Had someone dropped a needle on the floor, everyone would definitely have listened the object in question. The eyes of all the presents were fixed on Lisa, who finally fell on the weight of her words and made her face burn with embarrassment.

"I-I— This— Is just— Ahmmm—," she stammered.

"_Your_ Lincoln?" asked Luna, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"N-No… I-I d-d-didn't—"

"So, it's 'your Lincoln', huh?" said Lynn, just like her older sister.

Lisa didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted to tell them that it had all been a mistake and that the word came out on it's own, but it wasn't a credible excuse; for she, more than anyone else, knew how to completely control her brain and her words; and her sisters knew it. She was sure that now they wouldn't stop teasing her for nothing in the world.

"He is not your… Lincoln?" Leni began to speak, pointing at Lisa with her index finger; but then she seemed confused and turned from side to side. "Hey, where's Lincoln?"

The blonde's question alerted the other girls, who noticed not only the absence of their brother but also the absence of Lily.

* * *

"I think they stopped fighting already," said Lincoln, as he took off his ear of the door, "although I would've liked to stop them earlier…"

The white-haired boy and the blonde girl were in the bedroom that she shared with Lisa. After all the fighting started, the girl decided to take her older brother away from the other women to make the most of the time he would give her. She knew that the others also craved the boy's attention but decided to not give it importance. She had also eagerly waited for him, and no one wanted him more than her. Neither Lori nor Leni nor the _brocon_ of Lisa loved Lincoln as much as she di—

"Lily," the aforementioned heard behind her, interrupting her thoughts, "now that we're here, tell me what you want to do."

The girl smiled.

"Sit on my bed," she said.

The girl's request seemed strange to the boy, but he accepted it anyway; he took off his shoes and leaned his back against the headboard. He saw how Lily looked for some things in her closet and decided to take a closer look at his sisters' room. As always, Lisa's side was filled with chemistry equipment, different tools, robotic prototypes, and documents with the results of her experiments; the place was somewhat disorganized, but it didn't compare to what it looked like the year before. Lincoln smiled at the thought that his sister possibly followed his advice and decided to be more organized.

On the other hand, Lily's side looked more childish: there were drawings and photographs taped to the wall, a few toys were on her bureau, several _Ace Savvy_ comics —something that made Lincoln extremely proud— were in her small bookcase, and in her bed were settled her beloved teddy bear and _Bun-Bun_.

The boy's smile faded a little as he remembered the reason why his stuffed rabbit was now owned by his little sister. It wasn't that he didn't want _Bun-Bun_ to be Lily's; in fact, at eighteen he had come to the resolution of wanting to give it to the girl on her eighth birthday as a surprise. She was the only one who still kept her stuffed animals and treated them with affection, so he thought that Lily would be the chosen one to receive that precious possession. However, the day Lincoln had to leave for college was more dramatic than he had expected, and the little girl's crying still caused a twinge of pain in his chest.

* * *

_"__Please, Linky, don't go! Don't leave me alone!" she said, while hugging his waist with all her strength._

_"__Lily, you know I have to go," he replied, as he returned the hug and caressed her hair. "Besides, it won't be for long. I promise."_

_The boy's words and smile did not seem to calm the little girl, who cried even harder than before._

_"__I don't care if it's for a short time! I want to see you every day! I want you, brother!"_

_The girl's face was too much for Lincoln, who thought he saw for a brief moment the true image of sadness in Lily's eyes. And holding back his own urge to cry, he pulled himself together and grabbed his backpack, from which he took out his beloved stuffed toy and showed it to his sister. "Lily, what's this?"_

_"__Ummm… Bun-Bun?" she answered, completely confused, as she wiped away her tears._

_"__More or less. But tell me, _what_ is Bun-Bun?"_

_"__Well…, it's your favorite plushie…, and your…, and your… precious?" said Lily, trying to cheer herself up by remembering a character from those movies her brother liked so much._

_"__Exactly… She is my precious!" he exclaimed, imitating the voice of the aforementioned character and making his sister laugh in the process. "She is my precious; but she is also my friend, my confidant when I wanted to tell her my secrets and my protector during the long nights…" Then he took his sister's hands and gave her the object. "And now it's yours."_

_Lily's face reflected such a surprise that now was Lincoln the one who could not help laughing._

_"__L-Linky… Are you really giving it to me?"_

_He just nodded._

_"__But why?"_

_The white-haired boy took the blonde's face and, wiping her tears, said: "Because I know she will be in very good hands," he paused for a moment and smiled. "Also, if one day you feel lonely or you need me by your side, come to Bun-Bun, and I assure you that through her I will convey all my love for you, baby sis."_

_Tears ran down Lily's cheeks again, but this time she no longer screamed or pleaded; she just hugged her brother and whispered: "T-Thanks, Linky. I will. But please, come home as soon as you can…"_

_"__As soon as I move into the dormitory, organize up a few documents, and get into the new rhythm of work, I'll come to see you," he stopped a few seconds to think his next sentence and smiled. "What's more, I promise I'll come to see you and the others every week. What do you say? Do you like the idea?"_

_The girl nodded slightly, with a little smile; but not satisfied with the reaction, Lincoln started tickling her._

_"__L-Linky! Ha-ha-ha! __S-Stop!" Lily pleaded, between laughter._

_"__Not until I make sure there is a smile on that cute face!"_

_"__Okay! Okay! Ha-ha! I'm laughing! See?!"_

_The boy stopped and let the girl rest, and once she regained her strength, Lily gave her brother a big hug once again, making sure to rub her face against his chest, while listening to his heart. She always gave him that kind of hugs, but that specific one felt way more special. It was one she wanted to last forever; it was one from her older brother, her superhero, her…_

Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln…

* * *

"Lincoln!"

The aforementioned turned, heeding the call, and saw that Lily had a few sheets of paper in her hands.

"Tell me, sis."

"I was asking if you wanted to see my new photos and drawings," said she, with a hopeful smile.

"But of course, Lily. Show me those artworks."

The girl giggled, jumped onto the bed, sat between Lincoln's legs and he hugged her from behind, as he settled his chin on the girl's head. The action made the girl blush and leaned even more against the boy's chest. However, she picked up the sheets again and passed them to Lincoln, who watched each image in amazement and disbelief.

"And tell me…, do you like them?" asked Lily, with some shyness.

"I love them. You've really improved a lot lately," he replied, not taking his eyes off a specific drawing. "But I specially like the sketch of the couple."

"Huh? Couple?" she asked bewildered. "Which one are you talking about?"

"About this one," he replied, showing her the image.

Lily's face turned scarlet in a second and snatched the sheet from Lincoln's hands with a single movement. She felt a thin layer of sweat cover her back, and her heart was beating as fast as when Lucy scared her. _Oh, God! Oh, God! No one was supposed to see that!_ She thought.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he asked. His sister's attitude confused him too much. "I couldn't see that drawing?"

The girl shook her head.

"Why? I thought it was very cute. The girl's dress looked beautiful. Was it a wedding dress? I think it was. And the boy's outfit also looked amazing; the orange shirt matched pretty well with the white suit. Or did you just not finish coloring it yet? I mean, his clothes and hair had no color."

Each and every one of Lincoln's words were like arrows digging into Lily's chest, who felt like she could pass out at any moment. Nevertheless, the sound of a door opening and slamming against the wall made them both jump out of shock. And as they turned around, they could see their nine sisters in the hallway, looking at them angrily.

"Playing dirty, huh, Lily?" questioned Lana, crossing her arms.

"That's against the rules!" exclaimed Lynn, pointing a finger at her youngest sister.

"You can't take Lincoln just like that!" said Lucy, clenching her shaky fists and displaying an unusually childish attitude.

"Give me back m— Give Lincoln back!" demanded Lisa, grinding her teeth and with the face flushing.

The other girls started to vociferate their own comments; but Lily, who'd had enough, sat up in the bed, hugged her brother's head, and, putting aside her bashfulness, cried out: "You can't take Lincoln away from me! He is now with me! Wait your turn!"

And without saying another word, she stuck her tongue at them.

* * *

**Holy Molly! For a story with only two chapters it is doing pretty nicely. Thank you so much! Also, I want to apologize for not uploading a new chapter in all this time, but I was working in other story and also didn't have the time because of school. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update, guys.**

**Now, with some reviews:**

**_henry-kun_, I hope this answers your question, heh-heh.**

**_NoSoul01_, I'm happy that you think that. Enjoy this update, man!**

**_JK75_, this shows even more hive-mind than before. I hope this was worth the wait.**

**_Mark the Mark_, our boy Lincoln is in for a situation now.**

**_Guest_, you are right, but I wish I could put even more character tags in the description...**

**_Mr. Haziq_, the robot is still alive, don't worry.**

**_Guest_, well, not all the highschool couples really survive. Plus... No, keep reading.**

**_Low-Lying_, thank you. I hope you liked this even more.**

**_Guest_, here you go, dude. Enjoy.**

**_SIAMES_, the robot is alive, bro. Don't worry!**

**_Kuro okami_, thanks for your kind words. i hope this was a fantastic read, too.**

**Well, that's all for now. Please favorite, follow and comment this story. And if you have to point out some mistakes, please do. I want to improve.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


	4. Disputes

**IV**

**Disputes**

Survival. Generally, when someone is asked about that very abstract concept, they would say that it is the conservation or preservation of life in dangerous situations. Situations such as: one, natural disasters; two, diseases or epidemics; and three, wars. Those are, to say the least, the most general; but for Lincoln they were more than enough, for he didn't need to know if there were different threats other than those. After all, he was in the middle of the third one… And it wasn't just any war, no; it was one that involved his ten sisters. Not two, four, or even six; but all ten of them… He wanted to run. Unfortunately, Lily was still hugging his head firmly to her chest; and although he could break free with relative ease, he didn't want to risk being too rough with his little sister. He closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe, just maybe, however remote the possibility was, if he stood still, they would all stop arguing.

_Well, Lincoln, your current objective has changed to 'Survive'._

For their part, the girls continued their quarrel.

"Lily, you are wearing out my patience," said Lori. "Just let us spend time with Lincoln and we will leave quietly."

"No!" exclaimed the youngest. "Since he arrived, I wanted to be with him. It's my turn!"

"Sis, Lincoln is not a toy as to decide whose turn it is to spend time with him," Luna explained, crossing her arms underneath her bust.

"Oh, really?" Luan questioned. "So why years ago, before giving your first official concert in Michigan, did you always ask Lincoln to help you practice and say it was 'your turn'?"

The rocker blushed and looked away. "T-T-That doesn't count! I was about to take my first big leap in my musical career, and I needed my brother to help me…"

"Even after the concert ended?" the comedian insisted. "You kept asking for his help everyday… What's more! I remember that from five to six was '_your_ special hour _with_ Lincoln'. You asked for a sister's meeting to set aside that time to be with h—"

She couldn't continue, because Luna covered her mouth with both hands and gave her a threatening look that contained a message clearer than water: _Shut up._ Luan just laughed, shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands in surrender.

Completely ignoring what had just happened, Lynn continued, "Either way, Lily, it's not fair that only you get to be the one to spend time with him. I also want to do some stuff with Lincoln."

"I know, but you," said the blonde, pointing at the brunette and pressing the boy's head against her even more, "are going to punch him."

"We are just playing," she replied.

"I don't care. If you're going to be that rude, then I won't hand him to you."

"Then hand him over to me," Lucy interjected. "You know very well that I'm not aggressive like Lynn."

"Hey!" the athlete exclaimed, offended.

"I won't give him to neither of you two!"

"Enough, my dear younger sister," said Lisa, giving her a forced smile and pinching her arm behind her back. "Put aside that childish attitude of yours and let us spend time with Lincoln."

"By what right do you even dare to say so?" Lily contradicted, obviously annoyed. "I was going to play with Linky, and you took him away from me."

"That was because I had very important matters to attend to with him," she excused herself.

"That's a lie! You came to invade our moment together!"

Lisa licked her lips, stomped forward, her hands turned into fists and she pouted in anger. "That was because we had to deal with adult issues! And those are topics that a baby like you would not understand!"

Lily's face burned with fury. "Don't call me baby!"

"Baby!" the scientist shouted.

"Brocon!" attacked the girl.

With that scream, Lily managed to completely disturb Lisa's mind, whom only managed to something that was not even under her control: change the color of her face. The slight blush covering her cheeks, caused by the anger she felt towards her sister, vanished entirely, giving way to a whiteness that was worthy of a corpse, and a second later, her entire face —cheeks, forehead, nose, and even her ears— dyed once again cherry red. Inside her, Lisa implored that Lincoln had not heard such a statement, that he had not gotten the message, that he had been distracted, that he had done anything but hear that word. That damned word. That vile word.

Unfortunately…

"Brocon?" asked he. "What do you mean with 'brocon', Lily?"

… things don't always go as someone would like.

Leni, unaware of the seriousness of the matter (or at least for Lisa), began to speak, "Oh! I'll explain it to you, Linky. What happens is that…"

_No, no, no!_ Lisa thought, feeling like she was going to pass out. _Leni, I beg you, don't do it! No! I have to shut her up somehow!_

And as if she'd had an epiphany, the thirteen-year-old brunette decided to apply the infallible technique to distract her older sister from whatever she was doing. It was a dirty trick, and she knew it…, but she had no choice. After all, "desperate times call for desperate measures".

"Leni," she said, "you have a spider in your hair."

The fashion designer was instantly silent; no one could hear any sound coming from her, not even the one of her breathing. Furthermore, her face remained serious, undaunted, unflappable, unwavering; her brow slightly furrowed and her body tensed.

It seemed incredible, but all those present were witnesses to what had just happened: Leni did not panic nor ran away screaming out of there as she would have done in the past! Oh, that was something, Lori thought, that needed to be registered, so she took out her cellphone, unlocked it, opened the camera app —she realized she had almost no space left, but didn't care in the slightest, for the photos she had there were all of a _certain someone_ she loved _very much_— and took a picture with flash.

The other sisters approached the older one to appreciate the image; even Lily, who left a very worried Lincoln in the bed. Despite having Leni herself in front of them, they still found unreal what they had just seen; therefore, to fully convince themselves of the veracity of this fact, it was necessary to see the physical proof of what had happened —and that still was happening, for Leni still didn't move an inch— was not an illusion. Lisa was more than surprised. _Hmm… Fascinating. I don't know how she did it, but it seems that she has overcome her phobia of—_

"Spiders!" shrieked Leni with all her might, leaping into her place, interrupting the scientist's thoughts, and scaring everyone else.

Apparently, the designer's impression to that statement had been such that it petrified her on the spot; however, it was the sound and the flash of the cellphone that brought her out of her stupor. The girls watched the scene with disappointment, while Lori, without taking her eyes off her terrified sister, erased the image. They looked for the aforementioned animal to get it away from Leni and try to calm her down, for she had started to tear up, but did not find it. Or rather: they didn't have time to find it, since Lincoln's body completely enveloped the woman in a tender hug, while caressing her back and hair.

"Now, now, Leni," he whispered. "Don't be scared. I'm here."

The gentle touch of the boy and the warmth of his body were enough to get her out of her trance, but she was still afraid.

"L-Linky," she stuttered and sniffed, "i-is it g-g-gone?"

_Is it gone?_ he wondered. Actually, he hadn't seen or felt anything in his sister's silky hair; but he couldn't just tell her that. He had to make her feel safe again.

"Yes, Leni," he lied, pulling away from her just a little and showing her his right fist, "here it is. And now let me take it out so that way it doesn't bother you again."

Lincoln walked to the window, opened it, put out his hand and shook it slightly, pretending to have throwed the nonexistent arachnid. Then he closed it and turned around to keep comforting Leni; but before he could even open his mouth, the aforementioned threw herself into his arms while kissing his cheeks over and over again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated in between each kiss.

Lincoln just smiled and let her continue with that show of affection; the love of his sisters was always well received, even when it might seem excessive. _But hey, it doesn't matter. If they are happy like that, then I am too._

Leni, having stopped, smiled at her brother and hugged him once more. Now that she didn't feel the terror of having that hideous spider in her hair, she could finally fully enjoy the sensation of Lincoln's chest; of that broad, strong and warm chest that made her feel at ease and that—

A hawk from Lori interrupted her thoughts. "Well, well, Leni. You are literally taking centuries thanking Lincoln…"

"Huh? Centuries?! Did I get old that soon?!" Leni asked, alarmed and inspecting the skin of her arms.

Lori facepalmed. "No, Leni. It's just an expression."

"Oh! Then why did you say 'Literally'?"

"Because I— This— Because—" the oldest stammered, but then dryly added, "Just let Lincoln go."

Leni showed herself reluctant to abide that order. Instead from separating from the boy, she clung much more to him: her left cheek was pressed against his neck and her ample bosom against his torso; and her gaze kept on Lori, challenging, defiant.

"And why should I release him if I don't want to?" she asked.

The older one reddened; she never expected such tremendous insolence from Leni. She was about to shout at her, "Because I say so!", but found it impossible, because someone got ahead of her.

"Release Lincoln now!" Lisa exclaimed, running to her brother, holding onto his waist and facing the fashion designer.

The scientist's action caused a furor among all those present, who also shouted their own wishes, requests, or, failing that, demands. The screams mixed with each other, resulting in a jarring and chaotic symphony of conflict. However, the clamor of those ten women faded when they heard an eleventh voice. It didn't sound very happy. Even Leni and Lisa rejoined the group.

"Girls…, seriously…," Lincoln slowly muttered, without looking at anyone.

"Bro?" said Lana, the concern gradually increasing.

"What's the matter now?" asked Lola, her tone reflecting annoyance, but actually feeling genuine worry.

He sighed and raised his face; he looked at all of them with seriousness. "Look, you have no idea how much I like spending time with each one of you. I mean it! If not, I wouldn't even bother coming here every weekend. However, I don't like at all that you quarrel with each other because of me… I understand that you get mad at me for my ineptitude for certain things (believe me I'm aware of that), but if my presence is going to cause these conflicts to continue, then I think it would be way better if I didn't come home that often."

_If I didn't come home that often._ That sentence fell like a bucket of cold water on the Loud girls' heads. The shock caused by their brother's statement did not allow them to process the information immediately. After all, it was ridiculous what he had just said. It was ridiculous! Outlandish! Even stupid! There was no way he could say such horrible words to them… No, more than that: it was impossible. Impossible, impossible, impossible. Yeah, that. He had to be bluffing, joking. Some of them even smiled slightly, and watched Lincoln's face, waiting for him to curl his lips too and tell them that he wasn't serious.

They kept waiting.

After that, they finally understood it (rather said, they accepted it): Lincoln was not joking. No… No, no, no, no, no! No! That couldn't happen! They couldn't let it happen! No! They refused to let it happen! In itself, it was already— In itself it was already—!

Lisa pounced on him and hugged him with all her might. "Don't you dare! Don't even think about it! It's already a torture to wait all week to see you! Don't turn it into a torment, please!"

"If you do that, I swear you will regret it, Lincoln Loud!" Lola stated, imitating her younger sister's action and clinging to his shirt. Her face tried to reflect anger, but her crystalline eyes didn't help her look convincing.

"If I have to go look for you at your school myself, I will! I won't leave your side!" Lana exclaimed, immediately after her twin.

And then they all wrapped the boy in a constricting hug. He was still there, but the very idea of thinking he would stop coming terrified them. They were definitely not willing to accept an event like that.

For his part, Lincoln endured the combined strength of his sisters as he watched them: they all seemed shocked for what he said. Now he felt guilty. His words, although they had a pinch of truth since he had come to consider the idea of not going home so often to avoid more conflicts, had no conviction. He greatly enjoyed the company of his sisters and knew beforehand that they also did with his. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Girls, listen to me," he waited for them to remain silent and continued, "I don't like the idea either, but, I repeat, I also don't like to see you fighting with each other. And I know that there may be times when I don't pay the due attention to you, but I swear it's not because of some kind of favoritism…" He looked at them and smiled. "Each and every one of you are my favorite sisters and I love you."

Lincoln's words echoed inside all the women present. None knew what to say to that beautiful statement. They only delighted with the presence of their brother.

Before they could even open their mouths, they heard the front door open and the voice of an adult man announced, "Girls, we're here!"

"Well, I think we should go down," said Lori, slowly pulling away from her brother and looking away.

"Yeah, sure," Luna seconded, then cleared her throat and adjusted her blouse. "Come on, everyone."

One by one, the girls separated from Lincoln, who only stood there, without moving.

"Lincoln?" asked Luan. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yes," he replied, "I just need to do something." He turned to someone in particular and said, "Lisa, would you stay a minute?"

The scientist's heart skipped a beat; she didn't know whether to be happy or nervous. "S-Sure."

The girls left the room, some without looking back and others bad eyeing Lisa, until they were completely alone.

"W-Well, what do you need, Lincoln?"

The boy sighed and asked, "Why did you tell Leni she had a spider in her hair?"

_Dang it…_ she thought.

"Ah, that, heh-heh… I-It was because I thought I saw—" she tried to excuse herself, but was interrupted by Lincoln, who had his face right in front of hers.

"Lisa…, don't lie to me…"

If the scientist's heart wasn't agitated before, now it definitely was. She felt cornered by her brother, but she couldn't just tell him that the others had invented a foul lie about her. Brocon. Yeah, right! Of course… Those were slanders! Injuries that they invented to tease her!

However, she couldn't tell him that. She feared that Lincoln would believe those lies. Oh, if only he looked away so she could think clearly and make up a good explanation. She couldn't concentrate with those blue eyes looking at her so intensely; with those piercing, alluring and seductive blue e— Come on, Lisa, focus!

"I-I'm not lying to you, Lincoln," she finally replied.

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed heavily; then he turned his neck the other way and said, "Alright, Lisa, if you don't want to tell me your reasons, that's fine; I'll respect you. Just… Just don't scare Leni like that again, you understand?"

The girl slightly nodded, but then looked down and, while playing with her robe, asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Lincoln turned around and when he saw her like that, crestfallen, he sighed again and wrapped her in a tender hug, while caressing her head.

"No," he replied. "I'm not mad. It's just that I don't like to see Leni that scared. What I hate the most in this world is to see any of you suffer. That's why I'm asking you, okay? Not for anything else."

And after saying those words, Lincoln pulled away for a moment from Lisa, pushed aside her bangs with his left hand and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The girl froze right there.

"Well, Lis, I'm going down to say hello to mom and dad, so don't delay." The boy left the room and closed the door behind him.

When Lisa finally reacted and was pretty sure that no one else was on the second floor, she slumped onto her bed, grabbed her pillow, covered her face, and let out a little squeal of excitement.

* * *

**So, now we see how the Loud girls act around their brother. And at the same time, I managed to catch up with the story in spanish. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and like the crazy deeds of these brocons, he-heh. All the support I've received so far is really appreciated and I want to thank you once again. Please tell me what you liked and didn't like about this new chapter. Criticism is always well received. And reviews are always a great motivator.**

**And answering some these:**

**_Maximess_, here you go, dude. I'm glad you liked the little moment with Lily, and let me tell you that there will be more flashbacks with her and the other girls. And yes, the age gaps are mostly the same. But I'll explain some it later. And about the robot, I'll consider it. That sounds like an interesting gag.**

**_NoSoul01_, welp, I hope this was fluffy enough. As I said before, the age gaps are mostly the same, but I'll explain it later in later chapters. I hope you found it interesting to see all the girls in their own "Battle Royale".**

**_Guest_, they went ballistic, dude. I would not like to be in the middle of that battle. I'm glad you liked Lily's little moment with her older brother, and I hope you also liked this chapter.**

**_SIAMES_, thanks, man.**

**_Kuro Okami_, thank you so much. I hope this one was also perfectly done for you.**

**_Mr. Haziq_, I dunno... (Yes...)**

**_FanFictionReaderIne_, heh-heh, thank you. And we'll have much more of these hopeless brocons in the future.**

**Well, that's all for now. Please favorite, follow and comment this story. ****And if you have to point out some mistakes, please do. I always want to improve.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


	5. Objectives

**V**

**Objectives**

As he descended the stairs, Lincoln, with a smile adorning his face, hummed the song "We Are The Champions" by _Queen_. Because that is how he felt at that precise moment: like a champion. And while some people might criticize him for going "over the top", he would have not minded in the slightest. He managed to stop his sisters' fight, and that was the most important thing.

He would not deny that it was a relief for him that they stopped, for since he was a child he never was a fan of arguments nor of the chaotic environments that they brought; he preferred to relax in a peaceful place whenever he could. Yeah, it definitely was a big relief; but that was not the main reason. What mattered the most to him was that his sisters got along and lived as harmoniously as possible. He did not want any silly disagreement to trigger more problems, far more serious than the last one, and end up angry for life. "Maybe I'm exaggerating," he used to constantly say to himself, being completely alone; but his own mind betrayed him and provided multiple nightmare scenarios in which his family ended up fragmented. He hit himself on the head and thought, "No, that will never happen. The love we have for each other is much stronger than any disagreement", and then he felt better. But then he asked himself, "Are you sure?", and felt overwhelmed again. That's why be that as it may, exaggeration or not, Lincoln decided that he would never allow that to happen. He loved them too much as to just stand there, doing absolutely nothing. Besides, it was better to be safe than sorry. After all, living with a grudge was horrible… Oh boy, it was…

When he stepped on the last step and reached the ground floor, he saw his mother hugging his older sisters, while kissing each one on the cheek; after not seeing them in weeks, it was to be expected that she would be more than happy to have them back. The process was repeated with Lynn Sr.

At forty-nine, Rita had become an internationally recognized author for her saga, "The White Feather", which not only came with a fresh an innovative premise that broke the molds for adventure novels, but that had also been critically acclaimed "for its clever parallelisms with reality; its characters, as endearing and likable as they are interesting; and her seemingly endless source of creativity and inspiration.

And Lynn Sr., at fifty-four, had become the owner of five of the most important restaurants in the states of Michigan, Indiana and Ohio; in addition to winning several really important awards in the culinary world such as the _James Beard Foundation Award_, and the _Zagat Award_.

Once his parents stopped talking to his sisters, he stepped forward. "Hey," he greeted, with a relaxed pose and raising his right hand.

Rita, when she heard her son's voice, ran to hug him. "Hello, my baby!" the woman exclaimed with the most motherly and mellow tone she could offer, while giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

Lincoln gave a little laugh, but he didn't stop his mother and hugged her too. "How have you been, mom?"

"Very well, darling," she replied, pulling away from her son, watching him closely and starting to comb with her fingers a few unruly curls of white hair that fell down his forehead. "I see you haven't cut your hair yet."

Lincoln put a hand to the back of his head to feel his man bun. "No. And I don't plan to cut it yet. I like this style."

"But you look much better with short hair. You look cleaner and neater."

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore."

Rita twisted her mouth and turned her gaze away. No, she did not dislike her son's appearance; in fact, she would even say he looked very handsome, and that made her feel proud. However, it also made him look much older than he really was, and she didn't like that; she didn't like that at all. After all— "To my eyes, you'll always be. So, you better never forget that, young man."

Lincoln looked at her with a deadpan face. "I never forget. Whenever you can, you remind me…"

The woman gave a little laugh. "Then, you should be already used to it, right?"

He said nothing. _Touché._

They continued to exchange a few more words, until Lynn Sr. approached them.

"Hello, son," he greeted, resting a hand on one of the boy's shoulders.

Lincoln turned his neck in the direction of his father, curled his lips upwards, and calmly replied, "Good evening."

It only took a moment for the man to step forward to hug his son, whom immediately, almost robotically, also raised his arms and returned the welcome, patted him on the back a couple of times and pulled away five seconds later.

And as it happened every week, they began their typical question and answer routine. Lynn Sr. first asked, "How did it go on the way home?", to which Lincoln replied, "Very well. Thank you for asking". "And how did it go in college?" "Excellently. My average is still ninety-five. Thank you for asking." Lynn Sr. scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "And tell me, do you have to do any work or project?" "Had. With Lisa's help I managed to finish faster. Thank you for asking." The man opened his mouth, but immediately closed it again; he had no more questions. Lincoln watched the gesture and knew he could withdraw. He looked at his father squarely in the eyes, nodded, said, "With your permission", and walked past him, towards the living room, to go with his sisters and watch television. Lynn Sr. walked the opposite direction and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

The moment he was in their range of vision, he heard how each one of the women begged him to sit next to them. Then, there were fierce glances, a burning desire to fight, bloodlust, and they ended up pulling Lincoln by both arms, from side to side, to see who would stand up as the winners. The match ended with Lola and Lana clutching and snuggling into each of the boy's strong arms.

But the final winner was Lily, who was comfily sitting on his lap, hugging him and rubbing her face against his chest. She sneakily turned form left to right and saw how each one of her sisters looked at her, wanting to punch her; especially those who were distributed in the other sofas where the white-haired man was not sitting. She gave a cheeky smile to all of them.

* * *

When the program ended, everyone got up and went to the dining room to set the table for dinner. Luna, Lynn, Lincoln and Lana handled the plates and glasses; Lucy, Lola, Lisa and Lily the silverware; and Lori, Leni and Luan carried the food, along with their father. The whole operation took less than five minutes, and immediately after completing the preparations, Lincoln wanted to sit down, but there was something that stopped him: his instinct. There it was again. That strange feeling that appears every time a situation goes outside the parameters of what can be classified as "normal". Nevertheless, for him it was no longer an alien feeling; he knew it —oh boy, did he!— very well. He raised his head, looked around, and noted how each and every one of his sisters stared at him intensely, as a predator would do to its prey… No. He was wrong. They did not look at him; they looked at the seats next to him. He took a step to the right, changing his potential place, and they also changed their objective. He took a step to the left, returning to the starting point, and the process was repeated.

However, it was Lori and Leni who ended up sitting next to him, for they claimed that "they had not seen him in a long time due to their jobs". Luna, Luan and Lynn reproached them for saying that, and argued that they were in the same conditions; but they did not expect that Lori would use her most powerful ploy and declare that she, for being the eldest, had the preference. For her part, while these four were debating, Leni took advantage of the distraction and sat next to the boy. Because, from her perspective, she could not afford to waste time arguing when there was still an available spot; especially when Lucy, silently, almost imperceptibly, skillful and determined as a panther, tried to avoid the vision of her older sisters in order to take over the much-desired place. And Lisa, despite being (_extremely pissed off!_) dissatisfied, hurried around the table and took the seat that was right in front of Lincoln. If she couldn't sit next to her beloved older brother, she could at least study his handsome face every time she raised her head… Yes, just for that. Not for anything else!

And in the end, when the others accepted their —according to them— unfair destiny, the dinner began, which consisted of Lynn Sr.'s famous homemade lasagna, fresh purple lettuce, apple, celery, and caramelized walnut salad with yoghurt dressing, and tomato, mozzarella cheese, and olive skewers. No one thought twice and they immediately started eating. Nobody said anything on the first few minutes of dinner, because they were so immersed in the delicious flavors of the dishes that were presented before them; but as time passed, and voracious hunger subsided, the conversations began.

Lori spoke, incredibly happy and excited, about her new promotion in her job, as well as explaining how the firm already had her identified as one of the most important and sough-after attorneys in Michigan and in the neighboring states. "For someone who is only twenty-five years old, I must say I'm not doing bad at all," she said and giggled.

Leni, for her part, spoke about the growing popularity of her new designs for the spring-summer line of that same year; in addition to declaring, extremely pleased, that her boss had personally congratulated her. She also explained that she was offered a better contract to continue working as one of the most important designers, but that she asked for time to think better about it; after all, she wanted to open her own fashion house.

Luna explained the entire process that took her to choose, along with her band, the songs that would be recorded on the first album. They had many, and each one of them was a hit among their audience; but if they wanted, she argued, to appeal to the taste of many more people, they would have to choose the best of the best. Because that was the only thing she planned to deliver: quality content.

Luan told parts of her new comedy routine, and many of those present had to stop eating or drinking water to avoid choking for the laughter that it was causing them. Her professional routines were, without a doubt, true jewels of humor; nothing like her usual jokes. But, as it was expected of the comedian, she ended her participation with one of her classic bad jokes.

Lynn related, very briefly, the intensity of her trainings and how she and all her teammates were ready to win and be remembered as one of the best teams in history. Then, she returned her gaze to the plate and resumed her dinner; weeks of constant exercise and rigorous diets really made her bless every day that she could enjoy her father's food.

Lucy recited some excerpts from her new poems and part of the new story she was writing for a contest; and although many of those present did not have the full context of the story, they felt the beauty of each word that came out of the girl's mouth. Rita felt especially pleased to see that one of her daughters shared her same love and vocation for writing, and that, on top of it, she was also so talented. Then again, she was greatly surprised that her poems were much less gloomy than those she was used to write; she would even dare to say that they had a romantic taste.

Lana showed a few photos of the animals that had been recently adopted by good and loving families who yearned to have a loyal pet. She didn't need to have the power to talk to them to know that each animal was happy, because their expressions in the images said it all. Then she stopped talking, put her cell phone away, and took a huge piece of lasagna into her mouth and swallowed it quickly, without chewing it properly; she needed to, because otherwise she would have ended up crying.

Lola, in a vain tone of voice, spoke about how her experience was that week; although it was not something that they didn't knew: congratulations from her coach for being such a good captain of the cheerleading team, catwalk practices after school, a few confessions here and there from boys of her grade, etc. However, from one moment to the next, she began to explain, almost frenetically, that she rejected the boys immediately. Everyone believed that the explanation was too much, but the beauty queen seemed more relaxed after giving it.

Lisa, as a precautionary measure, said only a couple of sentences; everything she wanted to tell Lincoln she had already done… And also, because the other _homo sapiens_ were still resentful of her for spending the time that was legitimately hers with her older brother. She raised her head for the hundredth time, looked again at the boy's face, smiled, and returned her gaze to the plate. _His masseter muscle is much more defined when chewing. Makes his jaw look stronger and more masculine. Why is it that chiseled jaws are so attractive? Maybe it is due to—_ And she continued to formulate her theories.

Lily told how well she did on her exams with Mrs. Johnson, and how several children in her class asked her to make drawings for them, since she was considered the best drawer of her grade and even several above. Also, she explained that she was seriously thinking about starting to charge for the drawings they asked for. After all, Lola had already given her her own golden advice: "If you're good at something, never do it for free".

And Lincoln observed them, listened to them, congratulated them, smiled at them, and remained silent; always silent. Although it was not as if he had made the slightest effort to speak. Leni noticed this and addressed him. "Hey, Linky, you haven't spoken at all, and we want to hear from you, too. What did you do in all this time that we have not seen you?"

All the eyes were on him; the younger ones with the interest of each week to listen to their brother; and the older ones with passionate vehemence to finally know what has been of the boy. Lincoln felt intimidated for a second by all the attention that was suddenly put on him, but he pushed the emotion aside and cleared his throat. "Well, nothing interesting has happened. I have only dedicated myself to study and pass the subjects."

"And to exercise, I imagine," Lynn said, with a cat smile, and running her gaze over her brother's torso. Even with his leather jacket on, she could appreciate how well-worked his body was.

"Yeah, that too," he agreed and laughed.

"I don't buy the little story that you have nothing to tell us, Lincoln. There must be something! After all, college is fun," said Lori.

"Maybe it was for you, but some mortals like us suffer in it," he replied in a dramatic tone, putting a hand to his forehead and posing exaggeratedly to prove his point.

The girls laughed, but kept insisting.

"Okay, there are no interesting stories from school. No problem. But at least there must be stories about parties," the rocker said, hoping to hear something juicy. The boy's big grin gave her hope.

"Sorry, Luna, but I'm a healthy, well-behaved, polite and educated man whose life is strictly governed by the decrees of American law."

Luna wanted to throw a piece of lasagna to his face for giving her false illusions, but quickly noticed the wink that Lincoln gave her. She smiled. He definitely had some wild and crazy stories to tell.

They wanted to keep trying to get some information out of him, but before they could even continue, Rita spoke, and the question that came out of her mouth came to be the one that would end the peace of that night. "Now that I remember, son, what happened to that young lady you told me about?"

Ten necks almost snapped from the speed with which they turned in their brother's direction at the same time. And also, as if their thoughts had synchronized, one word echoed in their minds: _Lady?_

"Oh…that… Well, we went out a couple of times," he replied simply.

A tidal wave of emotions and sensations violently hit the girls.

_Oh, that?... Oh, that?! Really?! Oh, that?!_

_Went out?! Where?! With whom?!_

_A couple of times? So that means it was more than one?!_

_I refuse to accept something like that!_

_Who is she?!_

"You don't sound very excited, son. Although, on the other hand, it isn't as if you were very eloquent the first time you told me. What happened?"

"I don't know, mom."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Lincoln shrugged and took a sip of water. "I mean that I don't know. It's that simple. Maybe I was not comfortable with her. And yes, she is beautiful, I admit it; but other than that, I didn't feel anything else for her. I guess she just wasn't my type."

Since Lincoln began to speak, the girls paid all the attention in the world to each one of his words, even to the tone of voice, the diction, and the tempo. And when he pronounced the wonderful words where he declared that he was not interested in that unknown _brother-stealer-harpy_ they felt much calmer. Yeah, that, until Rita spoke again. "And what about the other girls who confessed to you?"

There were divided reactions among the women: some felt that they were going to faint, and others felt that they were about to explode. However, the thought that went through each other's mind was the same: _There are more?!_

"I rejected them in the gentlest way I could, just as you advised me. But I felt really bad after doing it. It's not nice to see a woman cry, you know. And less if you are responsible for her pain."

"You would've hurt them more if you became their boyfriend without loving them, son. And not only them, but you too."

"_Exactly!_" ten voices screeched at the same time.

Mother and son turned to look at the girls with an expression of curiosity, to which they giggled nervously, their faces tinged crimson red, while some rubbed their arms or napes and others brushed a few strands of hair behind their ears. They decided to not give any importance to that strange reaction.

"Anyway, the thing is, what's done is done."

"Don't torment yourself, son. You did the right thing and I'm proud of it." Rita approached the boy and pinched his left cheek affectionately. "Awww, my baby is already a responsible little gentleman."

"Mom!"

* * *

After that, everyone picked up their plates and finally moved on to dessert time, which consisted of a slice of cheesecake with strawberry jam for each one of them. Lincoln took his spoon, ready to ruthlessly devour his portion, but then realized that his plate was not in front of him as it should be, but in the hands of Leni, who was already cutting a small piece with her own spoon. "Ummm…Leni…"

"Yes?" she replied in an innocent tone of voice.

"That's my cake," he said and pointed a finger at it.

"I know."

"Then why did you take it?"

The woman smiled. She brought the spoon with the small piece to Lincoln's mouth and waited. It took the boy a couple of seconds to fully understand his sister's intentions, but when he did, the color rose to his face in an instant. "E-Err…L-Leni… I-I can eat by myself. You don't need to bother."

"It's not a bother to me, Linky. Now, open your mouth and say, 'Ahhh'".

Lincoln looked at the dessert in front of him, then at the blonde's smiling face, and again at the dessert. The situation was extremely embarrassing, and if it had been for him, he would have eaten the cake himself, without anyone's help. But it was too late, and Leni looked so hopeful to do that little gesture for him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, thought, _Oh, screw it_, held the woman's fine wrist and directed the spoon to his mouth. The flavor was exquisite; the cheese slowly melted in his mouth, while the sweet taste of the jam scattered across his tongue, leaving a slight tickle on his nape. In addition, there was an extra element that gave the sensation of intensifying the flavors: a fragrance. The scent was captivating, hypnotic, and wove a spell in which Lincoln, for a moment, thought that he was in a field of flowers; a field were jasmine, violets and bergamot danced in perfect sync through his nose. He inhaled the delicious smell again and finally knew what it was: it was Leni's perfume, combined with her natural essence.

When he finished chewing, he opened his eyes and saw how his sister's beautiful face —cheeks, forehead, nose, and even her ears— was completely red. This worried him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, and put his hand on her forehead, looking for any signs of fever.

"Perfectly. Don't worry. It's just that it's hot in here, don't you think?"

He considered the designer's response and agreed with it; summer was about to start.

"Anyway, thanks for the bite, Leni."

"You're welcome, Linky. It was a pleasure for me."

The boy gave her a warm smile and took his spoon again, determined to act like an adult and eat his dessert, but something stopped him; the dining room's atmosphere had grown denser and heavier. He looked up and saw his other nine sisters standing, each holding their own spoon with a piece of cake, watching him intensely and shooting fire from their eyes.

"Brother—" Lori began, in a terrifying tone of voice.

"—now—" Luan continued, just like the first one.

"—it's—" Lynn followed.

"—our—" the Lana.

"—turn…" and finally Lola.

They launched into attack, and Lincoln ended up being fed against his will by each one of those women. Oh well, at least he ate more cheesecake than everyone.

* * *

**Holy... crap... Guys, I can't believe it, but I guess it's true: 99 followers after the fourth chapter. Thank you so much. When I first started to translate this story I first thought that I would barely get 10 favs and followers. But this goes beyond my expectations, as it is now my most popular story (even more than the spanish version). I hope you liked this chapter and got a good laugh.**

**Ah! And before I forget, there had been some questions about the ages of the characters, so here they are:**

**Lori, 25 years.**

**Leni, 24 ******years**.**

**Luna, 23 ******years**.**

**Luan, 22 ******years**.**

**Lynn, 21 ******years**.**

**Lincoln, 20 ******years**.**

**Lucy, 17 ******years**.**

**Lana y Lola, 15 ******years**.**

**Lisa, 13 ******years**.**

**Lily, 11 ******years**.**

**I changed it slightly for Lincoln, and edited the first chapter.**

**Yet, as always, if you see something weird or something that needs to be corrected, please say so. Criticism is always well-received. And please, review. I love reading your comments, guys.**

**And answering some these:**

**_NoSoul01_, you said it yourself, man. The hypocrisy is strong within these ones. Yet, we love them just like that. Thank you for saying that you like the fluff. I try. Yet, the story is only beginning. There'll me a hella lot more of fluff and... maybe more? ;) Like...hand-holding?**

**_Maximess_, here you go, dude. I hope you liked this one and thank you for your patience.**

**_Tristen_, you bet it will get even more intense.**

**_Emperor Lee_, well, you know: they see ****the speck of sawdust in their sister's eye and pay no attention to the plank in their own. Yet, it's Lisa's fault for being too obvious, heh-heh.  
**

**_nuuo_, hope you like this one too, pal.**

**_Guest_, the fights have not stopped, but they are not as intense. Yet, now we saw a part of Lincoln point of view.**

**_henry-kun_, thank you so much, my friend. I never thought that, with only four chapters, I would manage to turn this story into one of your favorites. I'll work even harder to improve even more the quality of the chapters.**

**_godfkaifsifsi_, thank you.**

**_Mr. Haziq_, you bet she was. but in the end, she really took advantage of it, ha-ha.**

**_pddf999_, here you go, dude. I really took my sweet time. After all, the spanish version took more than five months to be updated. Anyway, I hope you liked this.**

**Well, that's all for now. Please favorite, follow and comment this story. ****And if you have to point out some mistakes, please do. I always want to improve.**

_**Dark Dragon Of Creation**_


End file.
